


Ballerina boy

by VenomousVore



Series: Little Dancer Boy [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A little Feminization, Alternate Universe, Bullying, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Dancer, Moral Ambiguity, Older Man/Younger Man, Overstimulation, Peter's age is your decision, Praise Kink, Precious Peter Parker, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousVore/pseuds/VenomousVore
Summary: Mr. Stark had never once thought of one of his student's in a provocative manner. But the lithe Ballerina Peter in his class, who he knew liked him as well certainly brought his attention.





	Ballerina boy

He hadn’t meant to become so enthralled with his student, yet he couldn’t blame himself for it either. The boy radiated innocence, beauty, serenity. Peter Parker stood straight, hid in hoodies, spoke shyly yet enthusiastically and displayed smarts unmatched to any of the other students he taught.

The bell rang, ushering students in and again Peter entered. His backpack nearly throwing off his posture, but what really drew his attention was the light pink duffel thrown over his shoulder. It wasn’t the bag itself that brought his attention, well...the sweet soft pink did when he compared it to the boy’s pale skin.

It was the contents of the bag that made his heart pound against his chest, Peter’s shoes, tights, ribbons, leotard were in that bag. Of course, there were a few other things, washcloths, leg warmers, water and Tony almost pleaded there was a folded up tutu in there too. He just didn’t know but knowing the boy's teacher it was expected.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter, beautiful, gentle, Peter called from the other side of his desk.

“Yes?” His tone was professional, calm and charming. The boy’s cheeks turned pink, another thing that made him want to take the boy for himself; Peter was transparent in his interest. Peter enjoyed his attention as he enjoyed his.

“Here’s that report I couldn’t turn in due to practice, Mrs. Kaiser attached my pass in case,” Peter explained, a gentle smile on his face but yet a worried crease held to his brow and Tony wished he could just use his thumb to wipe it away. 

Peter didn’t have to be afraid to confront him, it’d take a damn fool not to bend to the beautiful boy’s will. If the boy ever had any transgressions he was sure it would be a sin for them not to be wiped away.  Taking the report, suavely letting their fingers brush only for Peter’s doe eyes to widen. His blush deepening, “Thank you, Peter, I’ll grade it right away,”

The teen nodded, awkwardly retreating to his desk next to his friend Ned. As a teacher, he shouldn’t play favorites, but the moment he saw Peter he found his. And if the boy felt better with his friend nearby and it didn’t affect his grades there wasn’t a problem.

Yet there was something in him that wanted to separate the two of them. He settled for keeping Peter close, always a simple desk over but yet right in front of him. Picking up his pen, Tony got to work reviewing their work for the day.  The lesson finished early, giving the students time to talk and catch up on other classwork.

“Dude are you sure you should be going to practice today? You got hurt pretty bad man. Your chest must be killing you!” Ned exclaimed, Tony’s head wanted to shoot up but didn’t. So he carefully turned his attention toward them, eyes dark as he watched the boy frown and duck his head.

“I’ll be alright, just some bruises. I think it will feel pretty good at practice, strain never hurt anyone,” Peter tried, free arm tightening around his chest.

“Whatever you say, man, Flash shoved you down those stairs hard. I don’t like it, but if it’s alright then I guess,” Ned sighed, looking at his friend with concern.

“I always feel better dancing,” Peter tried only for Flash to shout from a few seats back.

“Gay!”  Students laughed and Peter quickly ducked his head in embarrassment. Before Flash could speak again, he shouted.

“Enough,” The class, of course, jumped at his loudness, Tony carefully calmed his breaths before speaking again, “Flash, office now,”

The greasy kid huffed but packed his bag, his hypothetical tail between his legs not stopping him from knocking Peter’s duffel over. The rest of the class was silent, the kids focusing on their phones in an act to drown the situation out. Three o’clock signaled the bell for them to go home.

Ned moved to help pick Peter’s things up only to be waved off, “Go ahead Ned, you’ll miss your bus, I have to stay for practice anyway,”

“Alright dude, talk to you later,” Ned smiled sadly, heading out leaving the two alone. Peter got on his knees and began to pick up the spilled contents, Tony standing and coming over to help. Reveling as he saw the rest of the contents, deodorant, what he recognized as women’s underwear, socks, hand chalk, gauze and another pair of tights.

“Mr. Stark you don’t-”

“It’s alright,” Tony hummed, arranging the items. Thumb caressing the underwear’s fabric in a way the boy wouldn’t see as they packed up the duffel.

“Thank you-um for helping with Flash too,” Peter whispered, his cheeks rosy.

“It’s not a problem sweetheart,” Tony hummed, cupping the boy’s cheek. The teen’s eyes widened, his long lashes captivating him.

“Mr. Stark?” The question left the boy’s soft lips, a slight trepidation to them but otherwise he seemed awed and confused. 

“Is this is alright beautiful?” Tony asked, wanting to press his lips to the child’s and take him home. Use him the way a beautiful boy should and watch him dance. Put his flexibility and elegance to work. Pamper him and make him feel good, Peter always so small and shy; overlooked in a way that baffled him, could be _ his. _

Peter nodded, breaths shaking as Tony brought his face closer. Lips touching, yet Tony could tell Peter didn’t quite know what he was doing. He did nothing more than press a little back, face flushed in likely embarrassment.

“I-I’ve never-”

“Kissed someone before?” Tony finished for him, thumb tracing down until his fingers drew down the boy’s sharp jaw line until he was holding the boy’s chin. Tony gave one last peck, zipping the boy’s bag up before taking Peter’s hand and helping him to his feet.

“You’ll keep this between us, won’t you sweetheart?” 

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” Peter whispered, a shy smile on his lips as he touched his fingertips to them in disbelief.

“Why me?” The boy then asked, suddenly looking a little self-conscious.

“Because you’re amazing, beautiful, smart, need I say more?” Peter looked up at him incredulously before he looked away shyly; blush moving down his body. Not that Mr. Stark could see, in a way Peter almost wished he could.

He’d been crushing over Mr. Stark since the first year of high school when he taught engineering when the original teacher had left and they couldn’t find a more suited replacement. Peter couldn’t help but admit he’d gone above and beyond for his projects, but often got scared when it came to presenting.

He’d felt miserable at every little slip-up, not ever once knowing Mr. Stark had found it incredibly endearing. Even becoming extremely hungry at the thought of Peter stuttering for him on his knees before taking his cock in his mouth. Peter so gently shuddering out what he wanted, or the words he’d have Peter repeat. They’d sound so lovely under his tentative and shy breath, he only wanted him more.

“Maybe?” Peter admitted, conflicted. Needing to hear more, but realized his class would be soon. And he’d rather not go to practice… well...hard.

“When’s your practice sweetheart?” Tony asked gently, understanding the boy’s predicament. 

“Three forty-five,” Tony nodded, noticing Peter wringing his hands together and carefully but not discreetly covering his crotch. Taking a glance at the solid and shut door, Tony whispered.

“If I lock the door, would you let me take care of your little problem so when you dance today you won’t have to worry about it?”

“No ones ever-”

“I wouldn’t think so if you’ve never kissed anyone, do you touch yourself, Peter?” Tony asked bluntly only for Peter to shake his head.

“Too sensitive,” Peter admitted, before adding, “‘fraid.”

“You sweet boy, let me take care of you. Will you?” 

“Yes,” Peter breathed out, hands hesitantly moving towards his teacher. 

“Let’s lock the door sweetheart, and go stand by my desk. Unzip yourself for me,”

“Okay Mr. Stark,” Peter called, moving to do as told. Hands shaking in both nervousness and excitement as he unzipped his fly. 

The teacher locked the door with his key, grinning at the sight of Peter shifting lightly to bring his cock from his boxers.  Prowling to the boy, Tony took his seat. Urging Peter closer until he’s sat him on the bulge in his own pants.  Peter looked at him in shock, not expecting his reaction.

“I’ve wanted you for a long time, I even attended a few of your shows,” The man hummed, opening his desk drawer and producing a bottle of lube.

“Such a pretty little cock, seeing the outline in your tights even when you tucked it as far back as you could always drove me wild,”

“Oh,” Peter responded not knowing if his little cock was good or bad. Taking notice of the boy’s unease, Mr. Stark was quick to assure.

“Your little cock is just perfect for me,” this was punctuated as his now slick hand wrapped around the whole thing, thumb pushing on the slit so it opened a little further.  The dancer gasped and leaned away, overwhelmed.

“You weren’t kidding about being sensitive,” Tony chuckled, wondering if he should turn the boy around so he could push back against his chest and not have to worry about falling.

“Your-your hands are big,” Peter commented, a whimper escaping as a thumb rubbed over his head again.

“So is my cock, but you’ll get filled with that later,” Tony added absently, surprised when a jut of precum escaped the little slit at that.  The boy turned his head away mortified, not expecting his teacher to moan at the sight.

“You have to go soon though, maybe tomorrow. I wish we had more time though, so I could really explore you,” Peter whimpered at the comment, nodding desperately.

“Grip my shoulder sweetheart, or around my neck. I’m gonna get you off, then you're going to go to practice. Dance to your beautiful heart's content, and tomorrow I’ll suck your little cock and finger your tight little hole until you cum,” Tony instructed, the boy latching to him instantly.

Tony’s wide palm gently brushed along the shaft before rewinding his fingers around the pink flesh. Moving his hand back in forth in what he knew was a little too fast strokes, as Peter keened into his shoulder.

Cock achingly hard as he whispered into the boy’s ear, “You’re mine now ballerina boy, and I’m going to build you up till you ache for something to fill your hole every second of the day,”

Peter made a desperate cry as cum shot out of his slit, but Tony’s hand kept moving. Unable to stop because he’d finally gotten what he wanted, and they still had just a little time for one more and to possibly dress Peter.

“Mr. Stark,” the boy panted, gasping, hips moving back and forth of their own accord both trying to press into the touch and away.

“One more, then I’m going to take some pictures and dress you up,” Tony explained, freehand tangling into the boy’s hair to keep him in place in his throat.  The boy whined and nodded, cock only having gone half soft before it brought itself back to fullness only to crash all over again. Leaving him spent and boneless against the man’s chest.

Peter saw as his teacher took pictures, praising him before pulling out some wet wipes and cleaning him up. The cum, the sweat, and the light tears that accompanied his overstimulation. Tony maneuvered his prize into the chair before pulling out the seamless underwear, tucking the boy’s oversensitive cock back as the boy whined before sliding the material on.

Removing the boy’s jacket and top, Tony growled at the bruises, recalling the earlier conversation. Pressing soft kisses to each mottled bruise, Peter watched. Sliding the boy’s tights and leotard up over his legs, and sliding his arms through the holes allowed him to press a biting kiss to each nipple.

“You look beautiful,” Tony murmured against his lips, sliding the boy’s thin grey jacket on, before pulling out the laced shoes.  There was a pair without the laces, but Tony liked these. It allowed him to kiss up the boy’s legs through his tights, Peter didn’t seem to mind either until he brought out the tutu.

“Mr. Stark that’s only for special-“

“Just for a photo sweetheart, then you can take it off okay?”  Peter smiled and nodded, sliding the white material over his very pink outfit.

“What do you think?” Peter asked in a moment of confidence.

“I think you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”


End file.
